1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved tether attachment apparatus for an air bag cover and more particularly to a tether attachment apparatus which is easily secured in place for receivably interconnecting an air bag cover tether to an air bag module or a bracket secured to a panel in a motor vehicle. The new and improved tether attachment apparatus eliminates the need for nuts, bolts, rivets, screws, etc., and utilizes a "snap-in-place" fastener that requires minimal effort to secure in place. Moreover, the tether attachment apparatus of the present invention eliminates point loading along the length of the tether resulting in improved reliability and a reduction in the chances of stress failure of the tether and/or associated components during air bag deployment.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Tethered cover attachment systems for air bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,257 and 5,398,960. In the latter patent, generally T-shaped anchors with a transverse pin at the end are secured to the inner end of web type tethers and the pins of the anchors are then inserted into channels provided on a module housing, with the insertion taking place transversely of the tether. In the former patent, inner ends of web type tethers are looped around a rod which is inserted into a channel on a side wall of an air bag module, again the insertion taking place in a direction transversely of the tether.
In U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/286,279, filed Aug. 5, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,401 and Ser. No. 08/286,795, filed Aug. 5, 1994, now pending, tether anchors similar to those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,960 are disclosed.
Tether anchor systems wherein the insertion of a pin or rod into an elongated slot or channel on an air bag module housing in a direction transversely of the tether webbing is required are sometimes troublesome to install, especially in cramped environments behind instrument panels, etc. and sometimes longer tethers are required resulting in a lesser amount of restraint on a rapidly opening cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,894 to Muller et al. discloses a steering wheel having a built-in air cushion employing a strong hinge between a cover and a dish containing the airbag so that on inflation, the cover is pushed away but not completely liberated from attachment to the steering wheel because of a tether riveted to a base member.
The Wulf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,250, discloses an automatically inflatable gas cushion for the protection of passengers in vehicles employing a cover which is opened upon inflation of the airbag or gas cushion and which is retained by a flexible band that is screw attached to a base so that the cover is restrained after opening.
The DiSalvo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833, discloses a closure for an airbag deployment opening wherein an integral aluminum hinge flange on the closure is bolted to the frame of the vehicle permitting pivotal opening movement of the closure.
The Hirabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,471, discloses an arrangement of an airbag device in a motor vehicle wherein angular pivotal movement of a door over the airbag is restricted by a strap to limit the angular degree of opening when the airbag is inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,653 to Parker discloses a self-skinned foam closure element for an inflatable restraint door assembly having a combination hinge and tether for restraining travel of the closure element during airbag deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,217 to Shiraki discloses a cover for an airbag unit having "Nylon" yarn bands molded in place and wrapped around a retaining band of resin provided on the airbag enclosure or housing.
The Sakakida et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,776, discloses an air bag assembly wherein a plastic strap is deformed when a cover is opened and the deformed strap functions as a tether for the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,191, to Faigle et al. discloses a tethered airbag cover system wherein the cover is retained after opening attached to the airbag itself.
European Patent Application No. EPO 0415 362 A2 and Sakakida et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,919, disclose an airbag supporting system having two fly-away covers restrained by loose flexible straps.